Constitution of Derskov-Viadalvia
CONFEDERATE STATES OF DERSKOV-VIADALVIA We, the citizens of Derskov-Viadalvia, in order to establish a state governed under the principles of justice and democracy and ensure a heritage of liberty and equality for ourselves and our posterity, do hereby enact the CONSTITUTION OF DERSKOV-VIADALVIA I. INTRODUCTORY Provisions Article 1 The name of the State shall be Derskov-Viadalvia and the form of government thereof shall be a Confederacy. All power shall be inherent in, and derive from, the citizens of the State and may not be exercised without their consent. Article 2 Derskov-Viadalvia is a sovereign, secular, and independent Triumviratic state. Article 3 These powers of government are exercisable only by or on the authority of the organs of State established by this Constitution. Artcile 4 The National Flag of Derskov-Viadalvia is a red green white flag with the unionist lion on the left Article 5 The official langauges of the State are English, Dutch, Derskovian, Viadalvian, French, Dradelian and Frisian Dutch shall serve as the primary language for communication between the government. Derskovian and Viadalvian shall serve as cultural languages, all national sybmols which include mottos shall be in English Article 6 the Derskov-Viadalvian arms are a Derskovian eagle with a Derskovian flag on the left and the Viadalvian flag on the right In the middle the Pan-Unionist colous II. Civil Rights Article 7 Everyone shall be equal in the eyes of the law and enjoy equal protection. No person shall be deprived of their rights, or discriminated, because of their age, sex, colour, language, nationality, religion, belief or any other personal feature. Article 8 Everyone shall be entitled to freely speak and write, express their religion and adhere to their national heritage as long as they do not violate the rights of others, insult their dignity or damage their property. Article 9 Everyone shall enjoy the safety of their life and property. No person may be subject to torture, slavery, forced labour or any other cruel or inhuman treatment. Nobody may be deprived of their property without a fair compensation. Article 10 Everyone shall enjoy the privacy of their life, property and means of communication. No involuntary search or seizure may ever take place without a warrant, which shall be issued by the (President?) only upon probable cause that a crime is or was present. Article 11 Every person shall enjoy the freedom of movement, residence and peaceful assembly. Everybody shall be entitled to associate for all purposes which are not punishable by law and enjoy the right to address petitions to the President. Article 12 Everyone shall enjoy the right to obtain the citizenship of the State. Citizenship shall be granted by (the President?) and may be involuntarily taken away for various reasons stated in the citizenship act. III. STATES Article 13 The States of the Confederation are Derskovia, Viadalvia and Lytse Griene each responsible for their own form of government and attributed the rights and obligations of States in accordance with this Constitution. ' ' 'Article 14' 'All State governments must practice some form of Republic. The States must outline their system of governance and principal organs in a local Constitution.' ' ' 'Article 15' States may have their own executive, legislative and judicial branches of government, all of which must be accountable to the local population and are subordinate to the respective federal branches. ' ' 'Article 16' Each State may choose the head, or heads of government, state, or legislature’s title. ' ' 'Article 17' All States must guarantee their citizens certain inalienable rights as outlined by this Constitution.' ' ' ''Article 18' 'For an State to succeed from the Federation, a referenduim must hield' ' ' ' ' IV. GOVERNMENT Article 19 The government shall be a Triumvirate Article 20 the Derskov-Viadalvian political regime dominated by three powerful individuals,from the states each a triumvir (pl. triumviri). The arrangement can be formal or informal, and though the three are usually equal Article 21 ther is a leader the Chancellor the chancellor is usually a titular (ceremonial figurehead) non-resident head of the university. In such institutions, the chief executive of a university is the vice-chancellor, who may also carry a title such as the alternates listed above (such as "president & vice-chancellor"). The chancellor may serve as chairman of the governing body (the council or board of governors); if not, this duty is often held by a chairman who may be known as a pro-chancellor V. FOREIGIN AFFAIRS Article 22 Derskov-Viadalvia affirms its adherence to the principle of the pacific settlement of international disputes by international arbitration or judicial determination'.' Article 23 Derskov-Viadalvia accepts the generally recognised principles of international law as its rule of conduct in its relations with other States. Article 24 The responsibility for international relations ultimately lies with the Triumvirate and the Foreign Minister, supervised by the Triumvirate. Article 25 Derskov-Viadalvia affirms that it is strongly against war, and shall only go to war if the people and territory of Derskov-Viadalvia are endangered VI. Principles of Constitutionality Article 29 The Constitution shall be the supreme law of the State. All laws enacted and policies set by the citizens shall be in accordance with the Constitution. Nobody may be above the Constitution or the laws of the State. Article 30 The members of the Triumvirate shall render the correct interpretation of the Constitution and coordinate the policies of the State with the provisions thereof. He shall declare a law void if it is not in accordance with the Constitution. Article 31 The members of the Triumvirate shall exercise his duties conscientiously and impartially. members of the Triumvirate shall regularly inform the State Congress about the overall conditions within the State and recommend the consideration of necessary measures. Article 32 The laws of the State shall be published and come into force on the day on which they are promulgated by the President. The law may not prescribe any measure which may not be accomplished or have retroactive effect. Article 33 No taxes shall be levied, nor any money thereby collected spent, except in a manner provided by law. Futhermore, no war may be fought, nor an army assembled, nor may the State enter into an association, without the consent of the State Congress. VII. Concluding Provisions Article 34 Only the Parliament shall have right to amend the Constitution. If at least two thirds of (the citizens?) voted in favour of the proposal, the Constitution shall thereby be amended. Article 35 The Constitution shall become effective on the day it is enacted on a referendum by the votes of the majority of the citizens and may not be suspend